PewDiePie
"Prepare for a lot of female screaming, cursing and crying!" -- PewDiePie PewDiePie (Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg), is a Swedish video-gamer who plays computer games and records his reactions through audio and webcam recording. PewDiePie was born on October 24, 1990. PewDiePie opened his YouTube profile on the 29th of April, 2010, and is now known as one of the fastest growing channels in YouTube with over 1,900,00 subscribers, and counting. He refers to his fanbase as his 'Bros', and are known as the 'Bros' as a whole to the public. He has multiple series going on, focusing mostly on the horror genre. Felix currently has three YouTube accounts: PewDiePie as his main channel, PewpewpewPewdie, for his old Vlogs, and Pewdie, his secondary channel where he uploads episodes of 'Pewdie Plays: Skyrim' and 'Pewdie Plays: Little Big Planet 2 w/Girlfriend!', although the channel is much less active, with very few uploads at all. It is currently inactive, having not been visited since the 24th of February, 2012. PewDiePie makes Funny and Scary Moments Montages on occasion, to celebrate his video milestones and amount of subscribers. The montages consist of his favorite scary and funny moments of gaming through his previous videos, and adds captions to them (e.g. caption reads 'Yes it is' when he said 'It's not funny' in an Amnesia Let's Play entitled 'Amnesia Made Me Cry'). King of the Web PewDie was nominated to run in the internet phenomena "King of the Web", coming first in the leaderboard as overall king. PewDie intended on using the prize money of $7,500 to donate to WWF to save the tigers. It was until 'WhatDaFuq Show" had a meteoric uprise on the leaderboards, stirring up the 'bro army', causing controversy, claims of cheating, and verbal bashing on both sides. Though placing second on his first try, he is also the first campaigner in the history of the King of the Web to gain support and forwarded votes from so many campaigners within the top 10, including Syndicate, JPMetz and Scary Snowman. Nevertheless, he still placed first as the 'King of Gaming'. Two weeks after the last nominations, PewDiePie was crowned King of the Web, getting a $500 voucher at Game Stop and receiving $7,500 in cash. PewDiePie showed his generosity through one of his 'Fridays with PewDiePie' episodes and donated all of the money received into WWF to save the tigers. Games Ghoul's Forest III PewDiePie has played a WAD for Doom 2 called Ghoul's Forest III. The game is a 2D first person shooter. The game has no known objective is unknown and you are in a dark forest. The game relies heavily on jumpscares as you hear some alien noise grow louder with each passing second and eventually the character will die. At most times the game will throw eyeless creatures with rather earbreaking sounds, causing PewDie to scream and even face-palm at some point. Despite all the jumpscares, with potential nightmares, PewDie decides to soldier on. Two videos are dedicated to this game, though the second video is fused with an Amnesia custom story. Amnesia: Dark Descent PewDiePie has played many versions of Amnesia, including the original version, Justine, and many custom stories.When playing custom stories that his "bros" make, he is often seen with a golden statue of a man with a sword, which he calls 'Stephano'. He seems to have a hatred of barrels--caused mainly by their tendency to fall over, make noise, and give away his position to the monsters--prompting him to throw them around and shout, "BARRELS!" whenever he sees them. He also has a "mistrust" of the suits of armor throughout the game, and he will grab a statue's helmet while screaming, "I DON'T TRUST YOU!" and use it to knock off the helmets of any other nearby statues. 34 videos are dedicated to Amnesia: The Dark Descent, 5 videos are dedicated to Justine, and there are currently 124 videos dedicated to custom stories. He has also encountered a disemboweled pig that he calls "Piggeh". PewDie is usually greeted with an "Ooh yeah!" or "I'm so freakin' pumped!" by this character. There is also a rock with an apperant "face" that PewDie has named "Jennifer" seems to have fallen in love with the player. There is usually a time where PewDie will attempt to hide from a Gatherer (An enemy in the Amnesia Series) or 'Servant Grunt' (known as the 'Bro) in plain view. He then crouches, says "Chair-Mode Activated *BOOP*" and waits. It rarely works. Afraid of Monsters This game is a Half-life mod, featuring zombies which Pewdie tries to kill. He created names for some of these creatures like Ruben (Handcrab), Ruben's mom (Bleeding Specter, but in Cry of Fear, Ruben's Mom was another monster, a Faster), Charlie (Wheelchair Twitcher), Sperm-shooter (Spitter), Fangirl (Abomination). Throughout the game you are given different melee weapons to accompany the gun you carry. Pewdie will often insist that the monsters cannot speak the language of these weapons (Knife = Chopnese, Axe = Axenese, Hammer = Smashnese.) One of his worst scares in the game was in the last level when a ghost popped out of nowhere and screamed, scaring pewdie and causing him to scream for a couple of minutes. Twenty-three videos are dedicated to this game. Calling This one is about a ghost website called the 'Black Page' which, for some unknown reason, transports people into the 'Mnemonic Abyss' in which ghosts roam and cellphones are heavily relied on as it transports the player into a different room depending on the number dialled. He likes the save point and calls it 'Save kitty cat'. Due to random jumpscares (often including a flash of a cat's eyes) a black cat is seen running towards the other side of the room majority of the times, caused PewDie to have taken a loathing for cats. Thirty videos are dedicated to this game. Ju On: The Grudge The game is based off of the movie "Ju On: The Grudge" and is cut into little episodes and the player, the reason of coming in contact with the curse and the environment, changes. You have no means of protecting yourself in the game (similar to Amnesia: Dark Descent), and have to constantly find batteries along the way and make your way through the map. If your battery runs out a black screen is introduced and it's 'Game Over'. PewDiePie wanders through the Grudge rather slowly due to the use of an emulator. He did use an original Wii controller but due to the proximity between the controller and its sensor the actions were faulty and he eventually reverted back to his mouse and keyboard. Sixteen videos were dedicated to this game. Penumbra PewDiePie has played a game made by Frictional Games, Penumbra: Black Plague and Penumbra Overture. In Overture he has had mostly screamed due to the infected dog enemy or Demon Dog and has a severe hatred of them. In one episode after using a keypad, he forgot about the dog on the other side of the gate and was chased, trying countlessly using Beef Jerky to distract it but to no avail. Eighteen videos were dedicated to Overture and seventeen videos were dedicated to Black Plague. Cry of Fear Pewdie played this "Half Life" mod for 40 episodes and got stuck in some places. In this game he needed to find his way home and discover all the secrets of the appearence of monsters in the city. In the episode when he fights a new monster the Suicider (Big headed monster with a glock) he yells "THIS IS FOR LADY GAGA YOU F***ER!". In the first couple Episodes of playing Cry of Fear he will sometimes yell'' Senoritas Everywhere'' due to a Serious scare in the first episode when a Big head with bulging eyes popped out of nowhere and screamed, scaring him and yelling "NO NO NO NO NO Senoritas Everywhere oh my god!". Thirty-four videos were dedicated to this game. 4 episodes were a co-op with youtuber ChaoticMonki, known to his fan-base as Cry. Happy Wheels PewDiePie likes to play the various custom maps on the game Happy Wheels from the website Total Jerkface. He mainly plays as the character "Irresponsible Dad," where he voices both the dad and the son in the child carrier as he plays. The dad has an unbridled hatred for his son and ignores the son's pleas for his dad to stop as his body is torn to shreds by the maps' various obsticles with a swift, "I DONT CARE!" The son can sometimes be heard singing the Justin Bieber song Baby to the extreme annoyance of his dad. When he and his dad fall off the bike (usually because of a failed attempt for the dad to eject his son from his seat into any obsticles ahead), the dad and the son will begin flailing in tandem, the son calling this a "synchronized dance." In one episode, it is said that his son his J.B. When playing the various "Rope" levels, he plays as the character "Segway Guy," and consistently refers to the segway as "Vespa". Sixty videos are dedicated to this game, and it is an ongoing series. Façade PewDiePie has played the game Façade, the purpose of which is to keep a disputing married couple (where the player is an old friend coming over for a visit) from ruining their relationship as their arguments become worse and worse. The game uses an intricate AI system, allowing the player to say any sentence they wish to say to the couple, to which they'll respond accordingly. PewDiePie, however, did not take the game seriously by typing up incredibly vulgar, insulting, and abusive remarks to the couple, causing him to quickly lose the game by getting kicked out of the apartment. He did once try to be serious and not use any vulgar remarks, but despite his efforts the couple still eventually threw him out. 10 videos are dedicated to this game, including a funny moments montage. PewDiePie revisited the game with a video titled "EPIC GLITCH, FAÇADE PART 9" but it is unknown if PewDiePie will make any more videos about Façade again. Other Games PewDiePie has played many other games listed here. To see a youtube playlist of the game's videos, click the blue text. Those not listed may be found on PewDiePie's youtube channel. *1916 (1 Video) *Anna (4 Videos) *Ao Oni (14 Videos) *Asylum 626 / Hotel 626 (1 Video) *Barbie Adventures (3 Videos) *Bongcheon-dong ghost (Animated Korean Horror Comic) (1 Video) *Cleverbot (7 Videos) *Clop (1 Video far) *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (7 Videos) *Condemned: Criminal Origins (21 Videos) *Dead Island (12 Videos- Co-op with Morfar) *Dead Space 2 (29 Videos) *Doom 3 (11 Videos) *Eternal Damnation (1 Video) *Exmortis (2 Videos) *Exmortis 2 (2 Videos) *F3AR (4 Videos- Co-op with Xebaz) *Fatal Frame 2 (8 Videos) *Garry's Mod (2 Videos- Co-op with ChaoticMonki) *Ghost Hunt (3 Videos) *Haunted Investigations (3 Videos) *Grey (7 Videos) *IB (10 videos. The ending include "Ib All Alone", "Memory's Crannies", and "Promise of Reunion") *Just Dance 2 (1 Video) *Just Dance 3 (4 Videos) *Karaoke Party (7 Videos) *Left 4 dead 2 (1 Video- Co-op with ChaoticMonki) *Magicka (2 Videos- Co-op with Xebaz) *McPixel (8 Videos) *Minecraft (4 videos- Co-op with Xebaz) *Nightmare House 2 (10 Videos) *No More Room in Hell (3 Videos- Co-op with ChaoticMonki) *Nosferatu (9 Videos) *Octodad (4 videos) *Paranormal (5 Videos) *Parappa the Rapper (1 Video) *Portal 2 DLC (3 Videos- Co-op with Dopefish) *QWOP (2 Videos) *SCP 087-B (2 videos) *SCP Containment Breach (5 Videos) *Silent Hill (6 Videos) *Silent Hill 2 (6 Videos) *Siren: Blood Curse (6 Videos) *Slenderman (1 Video) *Slender (6 Videos) *Slender: Sanatorium (2 Videos) *Sumotori Dreams (4 Videos) *The Binding of Isaac (1 Video) *The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim (3 videos) *The House (1 video) *The House 2 (2 videos) *The Suffering (5 Videos) *The Typing of the dead (1 Video) *To The Moon (14 Videos) *The Walking Dead (10 Videos) *Which (2 Videos) *White Night (4 videos) Note: Amount of videos dedicated to each game may vary with the passage of time. These are the number of videos he has for each game currently, and the total may change in the future. PewDiePie's Characters One of PewDie's trademarks in his videos is giving a name and voice to inanimate objects, either to remove the scariness of the game or just for fun. Below are the ones from his videos, organized by game. Amnesia Throughout his many Amnesia playthroughs, PewDie has created characters to comfort him while in the scary world of Amnesia. Below are some of the most popular and well-known ones. Stephano Stephano is a golden statue that PewDie uses most often as his companion. Stephano has a French accent and a leader-like attitude, usually yelling at PewDie for being scared or missing an obvious clue. Pewdie will often set Stephano down before moving on in the game, but he makes a point of going back and attempting to find him. Stephano's birthday is the 17th of August, 2011. Barrels The Barrels are one of PewDie's enemies. He constantly shouts "BARRELS!!" upon seeing any number of them and will throw them around. His hatred for barrels emerged when PewDiePie noticed that the bro (grunt) was talking to the barrels and planning to attack him. He has since then in every game look at a barrel and yell at it sometimes in Swedish especially in Cry Of Fear. He sometimes says comments about how it looks or what it says on it. It has been noted his subscribers and supporters, a.k.a., bros, have taken to calling trolls or haters of PewDiePie "barrels" in the comments section of his videos to show their disdain for the large number of them (just like barrels in the game). Mr. Chair Mr. Chair (also known as Mr. Stol or Herr Stol in amnesia custom story Redemption) is as the name indicates. Mister Chair is any chair in Amnesia, which PewDiePie will use when he is being attacked or chased by an enemy. He throws the chair on the ground in hopes of it being a decoy, but in times of panic he throws it at the enemy, immobilising it for a few seconds for him to escape the pursuer. Mr. Chair’s most common, and usually final line is “Chair Mode Activate, Boop!”, followed by a total freeze from PewDiePie, with absolutely no movement at all. PewDiePie drops Mr. Chair on the ground upon detection by an enemy, and in some cases Mr. Chair obstructs the enemy's line of sight towards PewDie and goes out of the room looking for PewDie or eventually giving up. in most cases, Mr. Chair just obstructs the way between PewDie and the enemy, buying PewDie time to escape or hide. Untrusted Statue The Untrusted Statue is a suit of armor that shows no signs of rusting nor vulnerability despite the years it has spent in the Castle of Brennenburg. PewDiePie shows an irrational distrust towards them, yelling 'I don't trust YOU!' upon the sight of one. Whilst shaking the mouse, PewDie grabs the helmet, colliding it with other statues' helmets when there are any and throws it elsewhere. By doing such a procedure, the statue is now 'untrusted'. PewDie's hatred towards them was shown in a custom story, entitled 'The Small Horse II', when a large helmet popped out of nowhere and screamed in german "HALLO FREUNDE!". The Untrusted statue was the first character ever officially made by PewDiePie, appearing in the first episode of Amnesia: The Dark Descent on December 27, 2010. Martin Martin is a man with an execution hood on his head and green glowing lines on his stomach, who is often found hanging on a ceiling via rope. Martin shows up in many custom stories that PewDiePie plays. In a custom story called the 'Killings in Altstadt', the screen would go black in an inn bedroom and Martin would appear in front of PewDie, causing him to yell out "Martin! Get off me, Martin! Martin tried to rape me!" The Bro (AKA Servant Grunt) The servant grunt is an enemy in Amnesia who attacks the player upon sight and chases them until the player is out of sight. A low growling sound is made when the servant grunt is nearby and a screeching sound (officially called "Terror Meter") is played when it's on the chase. The first major encounter PewDie had with the bro was in the prison cell of the original series, the Dark Descent. Hearing a growling noise, PewDie hid in the next door without hesitation, only to find out that the bro was right behind him. PewDie outran the grunt at first, but he looked back and gave the servant grunt a chance to slash the player and knock him out. Piggeh Piggeh is a dead pig in Amnesia that PewDiePie uses as a companion. His birthday is August 29, 2011, when he was first given a name and voice. Piggeh's catch phrase is "I'm pumped! I'm so pumped!" Piggeh normally uses a variety of sexual references, ranging from orgies to rape. When he is carried around, he has very fluid movements, causing PewDiePie to often make Piggeh say something like, "You thought I was a pig no I'm a snake." He also often tries to seduce PewDiePie like whenever there is a bed near by Piggeh says things like, "You like me over on the bed maybe? Or how about here? On one episode he shows PewDiePie how he penetrates while saying, "Hew PewDie this is how I penetrate. This isn't gay right all I'm doing is showing how I penetrate. You could say that you're not interested I mean I'm right here so just go ahead and say you're interested." Piggeh has the personality of a sexual predator always hinting towards raping PewDie or something else. Skully Skully is a human skull in Amnesia that PewDie would carry around as a companion. Skully functioned as an early version of Stephano, and while there are a few episodes including him after Stephano's naming, he has become one of the least used characters in Amnesia, although his tendancy to appear in other games more than Piggeh or Stephano, does get him used sometimes. Jennifer Jennifer is a rock in Amnesia that Pewdie calls as fat due to her being big or large whenever he finds her. Jennifer loves pewdie and always says "I love you Pewdie!" but Pewdie normally responses with "You're too fat Jennifer" or "I know Jennifer,you told me a thousand times already!". Fangirls symphatize Jennifer because they love Pewdie as much as she does but always gets rejected by the end,she now doesn't appear much in any episodes during Pewdie playing Amnesia except for when a rock is chasing or being thrown at him in the game. Teleporting Naked Guys Teleporting Naked Guys are men that are naked and teleports everywhere in Pewdie's face that makes him jump,panic or scream hence the name Teleporting Naked Guys whenever Pewdie sees one he would say sexual comments such as "oh god damn you're sexy." Happy Wheels The Dad & The Son Pewdiepie is exceptionally famous for being the 'Irresponsible dad' in happy wheels and the dad is famous for being horribly irresponsible to his son. Whenever the son says something to the dad he replies "I DONT CAREEEE!!!". Their names are unknown, however the son is sometimes reffered to as 'Timmy' and the dad is rarely referred to 'Jason' Vespa When Pewdiepie plays as Segway guy in Happy Wheels he refers to the Segway as Vespa. Segway guy seems to be emotionally attatched to Vespa, sometimes wanting to kiss or 'cuddle' her/it. On the rare occasions that Pewdie plays as Moped Couple, the moped they ride on is also called Vespa. Condemned: Criminal Origins Pipé Pipé (Pronounced pee-peh) is a pipé used as a weapon in Condemned and Grey. Pipé has a french accent and often says "Ah, bonjour! J' mappele Pipé!". Pipé is also useable as a weapon in Condemned: Bloodshot, Pewdie has used him in his playthrough too. Locker door Locker Door is another of Pewdie's favourite weapons from Condemned. Locker door is sensetive to bad language for some reason, and if an enemy swears in front of him, Pewdiepie will generally tazer him shouting: "DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF LOCKER DOOR!" Tazer The tazer in Condemned doesn't really have a personality, although because it is a powerful weapon Pewdie will occasionally shout different things when using it, some of which are:"Unlimited Power!!!" (Star Wars reference) and "Pikachu POWER!!!" (Pokemon Reference). Boot The ability to kick an enemy in Condemned has a slightly odd graphic. It shows just an ankle and boot appear on screen for a second, then dissapear again. Pewdiepie uses the boot to great effect, and yells "Random BOOT!" or, "BOOT it!". Pewdiepie even named the last episode of Condemned: Criminal Origins after Boot, naming it: Final battle, with BOOT! Boot rarely talks, but when he does he exhibits an extremly violent and perverse nature - frequently telling Pewdie to rape Boots victims, to which Pewdie often responds "No Boot, we do NOT Rape people!" Cry of Fear Polisbil Polisbil (Swedish for police car) is a police car found at intervals during Cry of Fear. The first time Pewdie met Polisbil, Polisbil killed him due to a glitch. For some reason after this they became good friends and regularly greet 'each other' throughout the game. Baton Baton is a police nightstick used as a weapon in Cry of Fear. Pewdiepie seems to be friends with Baton and willl often leave a better weapon behind just to have him. Farsha Farsha is what reads as the destination on all trains in Cry of Fear. Because of this, Pewdie calls the trains Farsha. Farsha did not show up very often and unfortunately 'committed suicide' (Drove off a cliff) near the end of the game. Ruben's Mom Ruben's Mom is a demented looking housewife that constantly tries to kill Pewdiepie. She has a unique apperience; spikes on her arms and feet, a "50's house wife". Other Games Jeremy Jeremy is a faceless wooden doll found scattered around the house in Paranormal. Pewdie gives him the same voice as the son from Happy Wheels, making Jeremy seem childlike and annoying. In Paranormal Jeremy makes several 'Demon Sacrifices', making Pewdie scream: "JEREMY! What did I tell you about the demon sacrifices Jeremy!?". Jeremy can also be found in Anna, where dark figures without faces circled around the player, who is imobilized for a moment, and then dissapear. Shortly after this Pewdie yelled, "DEMONIC SACRIFICES! Not cool! I told him, don't do demonic sacrifices, but no! Son of a barrel!" Anywhere there is a faceless doll or a 'Demon Sacrifice' in a game, Pewdie will also yell at Jeremy (He recently turned up in Haunted investigations as a sinister white doll). Hercy Hercy (Short for Hercules) is a flashing metal box found in Ghost Hunt to tell you when ghosts are nearby. Pewdiepie is terrified of ghosts and so he and Hercy made good friends as Hercy is very comforting. Pewdie will sometimes say hello to Hercy when he sees a flashing metal box in another game. Quotes *(Intro) Heh-heh-how's it going, bros? My name... is PE~WDIEPI~E!" *"I DON'T CAAAAAARE!" (As Irresponsible Dad in Happy Wheels) *"BARRELS" ( Whenever he see a barrel) *"AHHH PENIS" (To the Brute, or "Mr. Tall" in Amnesia) *"Stay awesome bros, I know you will." (Outro) *"Here comes the brofist (puts fist to camera)... BH-YYYYE!" (Outro to 'Fridays with PewDiePie' videos) *"Take the beef jerky! Take the fucking beef jerky! Not me, take the beef JERKY!" (To the Demon Dog in Penumbra: Overture) *"You fucking disgraaaace!" (To the little boy at the back of 'Irresponsible Dad's bike) *"TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS! I hate Teleported Naking Guys..." (In: Amnesia: Custom Storys) *"Do you speak Chopnese huh? Do ya? Chop chop chop chop chop. Aha you don't. (To monsters in Cry Of Fear) *"Oh crap you speak Smashnese! Oh no no no no no no no no no. Damn!" (To monsters with hammers in Cry Of Fear) *"Ellos Pewdie" (Voicing Stephano) *"Don't worry about it, Cry!" (To Cry (ChaoticMonki) in a co-op in the game "Bloody Trap land" Category:Jeremy Category:Let's players Category:Gaming Category:YouTubers